Victor Von Doom (Earth-1224)
Doctor Doom is perhaphs the universe´s most power hungry mortal. Ruler of Latveria, Genius Level Scientist and High-Level Sorcerer, Doctor Doom has battled many heroes in the Marvel Universe and his name makes lesser men tremble. In this reality he is the eternal nemesis of the Fantastic Four and has amassed the cosmic powers of the entity called the Beyonder. Early Age Just like his Earth-616 counterpart, Victor von Doom was born in a gypsy camp outside Haasenstadt, Latveria. His parents died when he was very young. His mother, Cynthia , was killed due to a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. After a noblewoman died despite his attempts to care for her, Werner Von Doom and a young Victor fled on a cold winter night. Although Victor survived, his father did not. Doom sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to avenge his parents. In his youth Doom fell in love with a woman named Valeria, but she resisted his advances. As part of a bargain with the Hazareth Tree , Doom had her sacrificed to gain him ultimate power. The State University in Hegeman, New York offered Victor a scholarship due to his already world renowed intelect. While attending classes he first met Reed Richards and Benjamin Grimm. Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine exploded, scarring Doom's face. He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. He then blamed Reed Richards for this fault. Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world. Eventually he came upon a small tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. These schemes led Doom into conflict with his first enemies, the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four Although Doom during his life faced many villians, including the Avengers, Spiderman, Daredevil, the Fantastic Four proved to be Doom´s greatest enemies. The first time they met Doom kidnapped Susan Storm and then force the rest of the group to search for an artifact that would grant him vast magical power. In the years that followed Doom had overshadowed all other villians of the quartet, whose schemes range from shrinking his enemies to attack Susan´s and Reed´s wedding with an army of super villians. Even through his schemes were brilliant, Doom was defeated time and time again and that lead to a rivalry between Victor and Reed that has at sometimes put in question the future of not only the planet but the entire universe. However Doom realized he needed more power to defeat the Fantastic Four and become a student under ancient masters of the mystic arts and in times he has stollen powers from beings such as Galactus and the Silver Surfer, however even so Doom was always defeated by the accursed team of superheroes. He sought to defeat his enemies by using their other villians like Namor but even these attempts failed and he was always to be defeated by the Fantastic Four. Doom later tried mant times to take the powers of multiple super powered and cosmic beings such as Galactus, Nova and Uatu the Watcher however he was always defeated by the Fantastic Four, by Reed Richards´s genius and also by the combined effort of other heroes of Earth. Even so, after all of these efforts and dedication, his true chance came when the Beyonder decided to start the Secret Wars and offer one of it´s participants the chance to obtain the ultimate power in the universe. Secret Wars Doctor Doom was later abducted by the entity calling himself the Beyonder for his Secret Wars, the ultimate fight of good against evil. Doom of course was part of the evil side along with many other known villains like Doctor Octopus, Ultron, Molecule Man and even Galactus while the good side was composed of heroes like Spiderman, the X-Men, Iron Man and his greatest enemies, the Fantastic Four. However Doom and the others villains sought a prize for the winners and so the Beyonder named his prize, the winner´s greatest desire for nothing was beyond his vast cosmic power. The War began, the heroes with the objective of returning to Earth and the villains who sought to destroy the heroes and receive their greatest desire. Doom later journeyed to the realm wherre the Beyonder was watching everything along with Galactus however they were both easily defeated and Galactus was left unconscious, but Doom armor had manage to analyze the limitless amount of cosmic energy within the Beyonder and formulate a plan to drain him of all his power. Doom later left the fight when Galactus sought to devorer the planet both sides were on, Battleworld but using his brain to create a weapon out of Klaw´s body, a fellow villain he created the Power Draining Anti-Matter device and using it he drained not only the power of Galactus but that of his worldship as well, but now he was so powerful and the could have already his greatest desire, and so he moved on to fight the Beyonder himself. The End Coming Soon The Reign of Doom Coming Soon Clash of Titans Coming Soon Category:Males Category:Characters of Earth-1224 Category:Earth-1224 Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Villains of Earth-1224 Category:Villains Category:Sorcery Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-1224 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Omnipotent Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Category:Divorced Characters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Terrorists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Army at Disposal Category:Murderers Category:Scientists Category:Super Speed Category:Super Smart Category:Invulnerability Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Heat Vision Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Power Absorption Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Acid Generation Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Aerokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Communication Category:Astral Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Biokinesis Category:Body Control Category:Camouflage Category:Chronokinesis Category:Claws Category:Construct Creation Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cryokinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Density Shifting Category:Diamond Form Category:Elasticity Category:Electric Blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Shape Shifting Category:Size Alteration Category:Power Augmentation Category:Metal Skin Category:Webbing Category:Space Survival Category:Precognition Category:Super Leaping Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Shockwaves Category:Under Water Survival Category:Skin Morphing Category:Slime Balls Category:Technology Interface Category:Time Travel Category:Sonokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Liquid Form Category:Evolution Control Category:Extended Tongue Category:Possession Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Super Senses Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Hypnotism Category:Geokinesis Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Intangibility Category:Sonic Scream Category:Explosion Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Androids Category:Humans Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Deceased Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Former Villains Category:Versions of Doctor Doom Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Killed by Iron Man Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscience Category:Doomwar: The Best of Both Worlds Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Master Manipulator Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Inventors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Secret Identity Category:Living Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Power Bestowal Category:Omniarch Category:Omnifarious Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Intimidation Category:Von Doom Family (Earth-1224)